


✖️ little boy ✖️

by taehyungina



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungina/pseuds/taehyungina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;for a one-shot competition; inspired by a drug-prevention lecture;</p>
            </blockquote>





	✖️ little boy ✖️

**Author's Note:**

> warning; fluff - angst - fluff in order;  
> none of the characters are real, they are only exist in my mind, and in this one-shot

**little boy**  
_A Requiem novellaversenyére_

 

A fűszálak hangosan ropognak talpam alatt, ahogyan egy hófehérre meszelt, szép tágas házikó felé tartok. Balatonkenese egy csendesebb zugába tévedek, a déli part mentén lévő harmadik utca a titkos ajtó – ám nem Narniába vezet, csupán a város egyetlen idősek otthonához. Sajnos az én nagyapám és nagyanyám nem voltak olyan szerencsések, hogy ide kerültek, jó pár éve elhunytak. Azonban utam mégsem teljesen céltalan: látogatóba megyek.  
Mach István, másoknak csak Pista bácsi. A kenesei TÁMASZ Idősek Otthonának egyik ápoltja lassan már harminc éve. Családi kapcsolatom – sajnos – nincs vele, azonban mindent megadnék érte, hogy ilyen nagypapám lehessen. Ráncos ujjai alatt mindig a helyi hírlap legújabb száma ropog, első kézből értesül az összes hírről. Persze a sok-sok haláleset hidegen hagyja szegényt, még csak az kéne, hogy ilyeneken kelljen gondolkodnia. Rendkívül szép kort megélt már: 87 év nem kis idő, ám a mindig jókedvű Pista bácsin ez meg sem látszik. Igaz, ősz haja és szemüvege erről árulkodik, azonban jókedve igencsak meglepő. A legtöbb, korban hozzá hasonló úr az otthonban csak egymagában üldögél, és gondolkodik az élet nagy rejtelmein, miközben Pista bácsitól hangos az egész második emelet. Járókeretével csak úgy suhan, mint a szél, az időseknek fenntartott liftet nagy ívben elkerüli; minden egyes lemenetelkor a főlépcsőt használja. Persze az alkalmazottak mindig óva intik, hogy nem ajánlatos az ő korában lépcsőzni, hiszen csontkopáshoz vezet, ám az urat ez nem hatja meg. Nem véletlenül, hiszen nem is hallja, amit mondanak neki. Ugyanis tizenhét éves kora óta süket, azonban hogy miért, azt máig nem tudom. Azonban szájról olvasni tökéletesen tud, ezért mindig az ember ajkaira figyel, mikor beszélnek hozzá. Az orvosok persze próbálgattak a fülére különböző hallókészülékeket, de egyik sem vált be: Pista bácsi élete végéig süket maradt.  
Egy kellemes, áprilisi nap van. Az otthon fotocellás ajtaján belépve megcsap a légkondicionáló berendezés hűvös szele. Már épp indulnék a recepciós pult felé, hogy felkéredzkedjek Pista bácsihoz, de mielőtt az utolsó lépéseket megtenném, egy roppant ismerős hang kiáltja nevemet: - Norbikám!  
A hang irányába fordulva azonnal a felém siető Pista bácsira leszek figyelmes. Fehérre őszült haja csak úgy lobog, kezei remegve szorítják járókerete fogantyúit. Régi bőrpapucsa ismét rajta van, bő szürke nadrágja már szinte libeg vékony lábszárain. Ma éppen kedvenc, piros kockás inge virít rajta, egy hatalmas mosollyal együtt.  
\- Bácsi, ne tessék annyira sietni, még a végén felbukik – adom a tanácsot nevetve, mert beugrik egy emlékem az úrral kapcsolatban. Egyik nap futni próbált, azonban megbotlott az otthon logójával díszített vörös szőnyeg szélében, így majdnem orra bukott. Még szerencse, hogy a készséges alkalmazottak elkapták őt, mielőtt ténylegesen padlóra került volna az úr, ezzel megelőzve egy hatalmas balesetet. Pista bácsinak úgy tűnik, szintén eszébe jut a fordulatos nap, ezért megfogadva tanácsomat, kissé lelassít, míg végül elém ér.  
\- Mi szél hozott, Norbikám? Jaj, milyen nagy vagy már – böki meg a mellkasomat botjával, én pedig, csiklandós ember lévén kissé összerándulok, és egy aprócska kacagást hallatok. Pista bácsi is mosolyra fakad, és a párnázott fotelek felé invitál.  
Mikor elhelyezkedek a bársonybevonatú fotelben, Miki, az egyik alkalmazott siet hozzám, mintha egy ott ápolt személy lennék. Széles mosollyal köszön, majd a kezembe nyom egy csésze kamillateát. Szénfekete szemében látszik, hogy még maradna témázgatni, de egy kiáltás megzavarja, és szomorúan elsétál.

Táskámból kiemelem a diktafonomat, és bekacsolva leteszem magam mellé. Újságíró létemre vagyok itt, ugyanis a helyi hírlap riportereként dolgozom. A kiadó jó kapcsolatban áll az otthonnal, ezért minden egyes ápolt és alkalmazott ingyen kapja a hírlapot, én pedig néhanapján eljövök ide, és riportot készítek pár személlyel. A mai napon is e céllal érkeztem ide, pont Pista bácsihoz. Az olvasói felmérések bizonyítják, hogy a „Sztorizóna" rovat a legnépszerűbb, az olvasóknak legjobban az idősek otthonai történetek tetszenek. Pista bácsi rengetegszer, diktafonok és kamerák kereszttüzén kívül mesél, mind fikciós, mind megtörtént eseményekről. A történetek általában mind tanulságosak, viccesek, de időnként szívet szorítóak, sírásra késztetőek.  
\- A mai történetem – kezdi mondókáját Pista bácsi, rém néz, én pedig egy bólintással jelzem, hogy folytassa -, egy kisfiúról szól, akinek születése után nem sokkal meghaltak a szülei. Így árvaházba kerül, egészen négy éves koráig, mikor is egy jómódú család örökbe fogadja őt. Az anya szinte saját fiaként tekint a fiúra, kezdetekben az apja is, mindent megadnak neki, amit csak szeretne. Törökméz? Nem gond. Mézeskalács szív? Megoldjuk! Drapp zakó? Máris varratjuk!  
Minden a legnagyobb rendben fut a háztartásban. Az apa minden nap megy a hivatalba dolgozni, az anyuka pedig a szomszédba jár át, mint mosónő. Ám ez az idilli állapot megszűnik, mikor a kisfiú betölti hatodik életévét. A szülők kapcsolata megromlik, és az apa úgy dönt, inni kezd. A kisfiú hiába kérleli apját, hogy tegye le a flaskát, a férfi hajthatatlan lesz. A hivatali állásából elbocsájtják, az anya mosónői fizetéséből kell mostantól megélniük. Na, most mondhatja a kedves olvasóközönség – pillant ránk mosolyogva az úr – hogy említettem az elején, hogy a család jómódú volt. Igen ám, de mindez csak a felmenőik örökségéből fakadt, és a sok felesleges kiadás mindent elvitt. Svájci kirándulások, horvátországi nyaralások, országon belüli kiruccanások – mind feleslegesen.  
A helyzet csak rosszabbodik, mikor az apa az anya fizetését is italra költi. A kis család megpróbálja visszatartani a férfit szándékaitól, ám ezek után ahelyett, hogy letenné a borosüveget, a már alkoholtól tönkrement családfő verni kezdi a kisfiút. Állítása szerint kell valami, amin levezetheti a dühét, és feleségét a világért sem bántaná. A kisfiú immár megkeserített élete így folytatódik nyolc éven keresztül. Ekkor az apa nevelt fiát katonának adja. Hogy miért? Állítása szerint a fiú satnya és gyenge, ezért erősödnie kell. Ám a fiatalembernek csak egyetlen dolog zakatol a fejében: nem elég, hogy az otthonában is bántják, most menjen oda, ahol még inkább ki van téve a bántalmazásnak?  
De a véleménye hamarosan megváltozik a katonasággal kapcsolatban. Másfél év kiképzés után rádöbben, ő szeret ebben a közösségben lenni: itt elismerést kap, ha valamit jól csinál, tiszteletben tartják jogait. Hazalátogatásakor azonban szörnyű dolognak lesz szem-és fültanúja: távollétében nevelőapja sajátjaként szeretett anyját is bántani kezdte. Így hamar bekövetkezik a válás, és egy újabb nevelőapát kap a kisfiú, aki már nem is annyira kisfiú. Ám újdonsült családtagját nem sokáig láthatja, ugyanis hívja a kötelesség, ami ez esetben a katonaság képében jelenik meg. A háború kitörése után nem sokkal besorozzák a csupán 17 éves fiút, és kiküldik őt a frontra, ahol kezdetét veszi legnagyobb rémálma. A születésétől fogva gyenge idegzetű fiúnak nem tesz jót a puskapor émelyítő szaga és a rengeteg véres holttest, ezért rengetegszer megpróbál kiszökni a tébolyból, de egyik próbálkozásánál nem ügyel a környezetére. A határon folyó tűzharc következtében felrobban mellette egy puskaporral teli hordó, így szerencsétlen pára elveszíti hallását. Azonnal a katonai táborba szállítják, így részben sikerül szökési terve, csak nem éppen így tervezte. Az orvosok évekig próbálkoznak különböző műtétekkel, beavatkozásokkal, ám nem járnak sikerrel: a fiú élete végéig süket marad. Legalábbis ezt gondolták.  
Az évek múlásával sorra érik őt a rosszabbnál rosszabb események, többek között nevelőszüleit is elveszíti, az akkori vírushullám sajnos őket is eléri. Szerencsére a balszerencse-áradatnak is előbb-utóbb vége szakad, a fiú huszonnegyedik születésnapja után két hónappal, amikor is egy szüreti mulatságon találkozik Szendrey Annával. A csupán 22 éves, vörös hajú lány egy fejedelmi család növendéke, aki rajong a művészetért és a versekért. Főhősünk pedig – mint ahogy várhattuk – szerelmes lesz a lányba. Megpróbálkozik a versírással is a kedvéért, rengetegszer megy szerenádozni hozzá, s ennek meg is lesz a gyümölcse: hosszas kérlelés után, pontosabban hat év elteltével a két fiatal egybekel. Ekkor szegény fiú még mindig süket, és újdonsült feleségével kénytelenek lesznek a jelnyelv elsajátítására.  
Ám ahogy az idő is halad, úgy fejlődik a technika is, így nem is olyan sokára feltalálják a hallókészüléket, de ez nem segít a felcseperedett fiún. Boldogságuk továbbra sem lankad, sőt, az egymás iránti szeretete még nő is a párnak. Ám az immár férfivé érett kisfiút egy dolog mozgatja: a hallókészülék hatására ő is fel szeretne találni valami elképesztőt, valami eszméletlent, valami maradandót. Sok-sok évig kísérletezik, mindennel megpróbálkozik: kémikusként, fizikusként, sőt, még csillagászként is kipróbálja magát, ám sajnos semelyik ágazatban nem érzi azt, hogy valamiért jó lenne benne.  
Ismételten haladunk jó tíz évet, az immár ötven éves úr életének mélypontja következik: sajnálatosan el kell utaznia külföldre – ám felesége nélkül, szakmai célból. Időközben az úrból gépészmérnök lett, sőt, a vállalat elnöke, így rengeteg teendője lett. Annával közös gyermekük nem született, így jobban tudott a munkájára koncentrálni az úr. Ám egyik fontos megbeszélését félbe kell szakítania egy borzalmas hír miatt: szülővárosát szétbombázták a német zavargások közepette. Hazasiet, és szerencsére imádott feleségét élve találja, egy menekülttáborban. A nőnek megsérül bal szeme, de hónapokkal később begyógyul. Az emlékek már kevésbé tűnnek el életük színteréről: a fájó emlékek rémképekkel gyötrik őket éjjel-nappal – életük végéig.

\- Nos, ebben a történetben az a különleges – köszörüli meg torkát Pista bácsi -, hogy ez a kisfiú én voltam.  
Mindenkinek elakad a lélegzete a teremben, a történet hallatára idegyűlt tömeg kikerekedett szemmel és hitetlenséggel az arcukon merednek a fotelben ülő idős úrra.  
\- Bizony, ez az én élettörténetem volt, egészen idáig – meséli nevetve a bácsi. – Hogy mi történt ez után? Hamarosan a rémképek enyhültek, de még mind a mi napig gyötörnek néha-néha borzalmas álmok. Nyugdíjba vonultam a mérnöki munkámból, de nem nyomtalanul. Néhány most is ott dolgozó alkalmazott máig úgy emleget, hogy „Pista a gépész" – nevet fel hangosan -, ezzel is emlékeztetve engem életem egyik legszebb időszakára.  
Morajlás zajlik fel a teremben. Mindenki kétségbeesetten bombázza kérdésekkel Pista bácsit, milyen is volt pontosan a háború, hogy érezte magát, amikor hazament elpusztított szülővárosába, de Pista bácsi csak leinti őket egy „mindent a maga idején" megjegyzéssel.  
\- Nekem még lenne egy kérdésem – teszem fel félénken kezemet, mire a bácsi egy játékos fejmozdulattal jelzi, hogy tegyem csak fel. – Mi történt Annával?  
\- Anna? Jaj, Norbikám, hiszen túlélt ő mindent – kacag az úr, majd egy kerekes szék gördül mellé. Egy nagyjából 85 éves, vörös hajú néni mosolyog az úrra, majd ráncos kezével végigsimítja arcát. Egy döbbent sóhajjal döbbenek rá, hogy a néni nem csupán egy ápolt az otthonban: ő Szendrey Anna. – Mostanában már nem vagyunk olyan aktívak, mint voltunk, igaz Annuskám? – fordul mosolyogva Pista bácsi Anna nénihez, aki kacagva egy puszit nyom az idős úr pirospozsgás arcára. – de persze mai napig sétálunk a parkban, pont ott, ahol azt a bizonyos szüreti fesztivált tartották. Ilyenkor felidézzük a kedvenc pillanatainkat, és órákig álldogálunk annak a fának árnyéka alatt, ahol először elegyedtünk beszélgetésbe.

_Ott, ahol életünk új fejezete kezdődött._


End file.
